The Moon's Love
by DarkFlames132
Summary: Percy is betrayed. After going to Olympus to die, he is given immense power as an Olympian, and he is then offered the position as the guardian of the hunt. Who knows what's in store for him there? And though there might've been peace, peace is no longer. With Gaia's rise, Olympus scrambles to prepare.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fan fiction, so no flames please!**

 **Percy POV**

 _Why Annabeth, why?_ I asked myself sadly. I felt more and more pain as I thought back to what had happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

I was on Olympus after exiting the elevator because I wanted to ask Athena for Annabeth's hand in marriage, and we were standing in her palace. She isn't the goddess of Architecture for nothing. We were in a massive domed atrium with gold owls imprinted around the dome in a ring. There was a huge hallway that led to a library even bigger than the atrium, and when I say big, I mean _big._

"So Perseus, what is it you wanted to ask me?" She asked raising an eyebrow, but I could tell from the gleam in her eyes that she had an idea that I was asking her something pertaining to Annabeth.

"I was wondering if I erm – couldmaybemarryAnnabeth?" I asked extremely quickly, while a red blush showed on my cheeks.

"What was that?" She inquired.

"I was wondering I could have Annabeth's hand in marriage…" I said nervously, looking anywhere but at Athena.

"After all you have done for Olympus, I will… not let you marry her," She said just barely concealing a smirk.

"Oh," I responded dejectedly, and started to walk out of her palace.

"Wait!" She yelled after me. "It was just a joke! Of course you can!" She exclaimed while doubling over.

"Did you just make a joke?" I asked.

"Yeah, Hermes was right, it is hilarious," She said.

 _Oh brother._

"Anyway, go ahead, get a ring from Hephaestus to propose," She told me seriously, then waving and walking into her library, probably to read a book about architecture.

After that, I walked over to Hephaestus' palace, and I was met with the whirring of machinery and heat that radiated from the structure.

Since he liked me for remembering his son, Charles Beckendorf, he made it for me. It was literally the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Celestial Bronze, and Imperial Gold wrapped around each other, forming the band, and the diamond was grey, with sea green crystals surrounding the diamond. It was perfect. No wonder Hephaestus is the 'Smith of Olympus'.

After thanking Hephaestus profusely, I walked out of his palace and ran into my dad on the way to the elevator.

"Hello my boy!" My father said. "What are you doing on Olympus?" He asked.

"You know the usual. Getting a ring to propose to my girlfriend." I told him sarcastically.

"Well, good luck Percy."

"Thanks, dad."

"See you later," I said bidding him farewell.

After getting back to camp, I immediately felt like something bad was going to happen. I shrugged it off and walked to the big house. Chiron and Dionysus were playing pinochle on the porch.

"Hey Chiron, Mr. D.," I said, nodding to each respectively.

"Hello, Percy." Chiron said, looking up from the game.

"Do you happen to know where Annabeth is?" I asked in Chiron's direction, since Mr. D. wouldn't know, nor care.

"She's at the beach. I presume you're going to propose to her?" He asked giddily.

"Thanks, and yes I am." I responded.

"Good luck, Percy." I gave a thankful nod, and ran off to the beach.

What I saw absolutely horrified me. Annabeth was making out with some blonde kid.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled, failing to keep my anger in check. They quickly pulled apart looking panicked.

"U-Umm, it's not what it looks like!" Annabeth shouted frantically.

"OH, REALLY? LAST TIME I CHECKED, I HAD EYES!" I shouted, my anger boiling over at her frantic explanation. Looking back on it, I can't believe I was humorous in that situation. Annabeth looked distraught, but the blonde kid looked smug.

"Well Annabeth, I think we should be going, because this kid just interrupted our make-out session." I didn't notice, but I had a category 5 hurricane swirling around me, and the two suddenly looked terrified.

"Why did you do it Annabeth? I was going to propose to you. I thought I could trust you." I said, whilst pulling out the grey box. Annabeth looked even more distraught after I showed it to her.

"Goodbye, Annabeth," I said, turning away from her.

 _ **Time Skip**_

After I arrived at the Empire State Building, I walked up to the desk.

"GIVE ME THE GODS DAMNED KEY!" I screamed. The guards eyes widened, but he obliged.

 _ **Flashback End**_

In the elevator, it was playing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

 _How fitting?_ I mused. After I got to Olympus, I looked at the streets sadly. They reminded me of _her._ Once I got to the throne room, I opened the door quietly and walked in.

"WHO DARES-Oh. Nephew how are you?" Zeus asked

"Terrible, if I'm being honest." I replied while walking to the center of the throne room and kneeling.

"I have a request that some of you will like." I said glancing at Ares.

"We will grant it as long as it's reasonable," Zeus replied. I took a deep breath.

"I wish to die."


	2. Guardian of the Hunt

**Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism! Onto the chapter.**

 **Percy POV**

After I said my wish it was complete chaos in the throne room. Everybody trying to raise their voice above the other Olympians' voices to share their opinion on the matter.

"SILENCE" Zeus thundered. (Sorry, I had to)

The throne room went eerily silent. Some people had a look of pity on their face. Others had looks of happiness *cough* Ares *cough*. Eh, I didn't really care, I just wanted to die. I mean, I had nothing left to live for. One of Kronos' servants had murdered my mom and step-dad. Then, _she_ left me heartbroken. Now I truly understand my loyalty is a fatal flaw. It leaves you broken when people you trusted and were loyal to you sever that bond.

"Son, wh- Poseidon started, but was cut off by Athena.

"WHAT ABOUT ANNABETH?" Athena screeched.

"Well, she kind of cheated on me." I said blankly.

All of the gods that didn't have pity written all over their faces now blatantly did. Zeus started to speak.

"Well, we can't just kill the greatest demigod of all time, can we?" Zeus asked.

Some of the Olympians started to shake their heads.

"Considering that we may have another on our hands sometime in the future, I think we should keep our greatest asset," Athena chimed in.

"Even if he is a _male,_ he shouldn't die, I mean, we would be in Tartarus right now if not for him" Artemis said.

I flashed her a confused look as to why she was complimenting me, but when she noticed me looking at her she shrugged.

Then, I saw Zeus looking at Artemis intensely, and I concluded that they were speaking mentally. Artemis looked furious, and I knew it was about me. _Uh-oh!_

"Okay Perseus. Would you still like to die if you had a purpose?" Zeus calmly asked me, whilst Artemis was fuming.

"Probably not, depending on what that purpose is." I replied truthfully.

"Well, if you accept, you may become the guardian of the hunt." Zeus said dramatically. _Drama Queen…_

 **Artemis POV**

NO! I WILL NOT LET A MALE INTO MY CAMP! Even if he does defy the laws that I have set for his gender, but still… After Zeus made his proposal, Perseus looked star struck. Well, I suppose he was just offered a position for the most notorious man-haters in history, while being a male himself.

 **Percy POV**

Okay, what? I was just offered a position to be a guardian of the hunt. Actually, I'm going to rephrase that. I was just offered a position to be a guardian of MAN-HATERS! Well, I suppose I did ask to die, but this is going to be a way more painful death…

"I-I accept. Only if Artemis accepts me too." I said slowly.

Artemis looked thoughtful for a moment, then said:

"I will accept you. As long as you swear that you won't flirt with the hunters." Artemis replied.

"Okay then, I suppose I have to swear to you now then?" I asked.

" _I guess you really are a seaweed-brain_ " Artemis mumbled. "Yes, you swear to me now."

"Okay," I said, then I started my oath "I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx, and Lady Chaos herself that I will not flirt with the hunters of Artemis, and will protect them until my final breath." I said. However funny it may be, I ran out of breath after saying that oath.

Zeus stared at me with wide eyes that started to speak: "Nephew, that was not a good idea, nobody has ever survived when swearing on Lady Chaos' na-"

Then a black portal appeared in the middle of the throne room, and a beautiful lady with pale skin and long, flowing black hair that went down to her waist. The craziest thing though was her eyes. They were swirling black vortexes that seemed to hold every galaxy in the universe in it.

"Who swore on my name?" The woman who I assumed was Chaos asked. Her voice reverberated with power.

I sheepishly raised my hand. "I did Lady Chao," I said slowly, looking at the floor.

"I have never let anybody survive swearing on my name, but after looking at what you've done, and considering the fact that your heart is pure, you are worthy. I will give you my blessing since you have survived my oath, and you will need some help with Artemis' hunters.

I gaped like a fish. _My father is Poseidon, so I guess it's natural_. "T-thank you so much Lady Chaos!" I said quickly.

"You are welcome, but this will hurt a lot when I give this to you, but you'll see why in a moment." She replied.

She started to chant in a language much, much older than ancient Greek, so I couldn't understand it. A few moments later, I fell on my knees and began to scream in agony. It felt a if razor sharp blades were cutting two slits on my back open. It was complete, utter agony.

The pain abruptly stopped. Now it was the Olympians' turn to gape like a fish. They were looking behind me. I turned my head and was met by darker-than-midnight-black wings. They were absolutely beautiful.

"You have wings, as you can see, but I will not reveal any more of your powers, as they will reveal themselves in times of need." Chaos stated.

 _Interesting._

"And Perseus needs to become an Olympian for the upcoming prophecy." Chaos finished.

 _No way._


	3. Becoming an Olympian

**Thanks for all the reviews; it means a lot to me!**

 **Percy POV**

 _Another prophecy already? That's just great._

"Apollo, if you will" Chaos said, nodding in Apollo's direction.

His eyes turned emerald green, and green mist swirled around him.

" _A son of the sea will be betrayed_

 _He must become an Olympian_

 _So that great evil is delayed_

 _The ancient laws shall not bind him_

 _Once again, war shall find him."_

Apollo finished, the green mist dispersing, and his eyes becoming normal again. "What'd I say?" Apollo asked.

Athena relayed the prophecy to him, and then she spoke.

"Well, it's obvious that the person who has been betrayed is Perseus, so he must become an Olympian so some sort of great evil is delayed, the ancient laws won't bind him for some reason, and we will be heading into another war." Athena concluded.

"Well, it is a prophecy so I suppose we should turn you into an Olympian now," Zeus stated.

"Won't I have to become an Olympian as well to balance the council out?" A voice piped up from the hearth.

"Yes, sister, you both will become Olympians." Zeus answered.

"Let's get started," Zeus said.

Zeus started chanting in ancient Greek, and I could translate it.

" _I, Zeus, King of Olympus, hereby declare Hestia and Perseus Jackson as Olympians."_

The power boost didn't really affect Hestia, but it sure as Hades affected me. I dropped to one knee, because it felt as if someone was freezing my veins, then letting the ice melt into my veins, and the water replacing my blood. Odd right?

Then the fates appeared. At the same time they started to speak.

" _All hail Perseus Jackson, god of time, the hunt, tides, loyalty, and swordsmanship,"_ They declared. Then, a throne with all the monsters I've defeated on it with an hourglass on top of it.

"Well, I suppose I will take my leave." Chaos stated, whilst stepping into a black portal to Chaos knows where.

"If anyone wants to bless Perseus, they may do so now. Meeting adjourned!" Zeus said, and left.

Hestia walked up to me.

"I know I could never fill the gaping hole in your heart that your mother left, but I would be honored if I could become your mother." Hestia said.

"Thanks…mom," I replied, to which she smiled warmly.

Then, she placed a hand over my heart, and I felt warmth go through my body.

"You now have powers that my children would have." She said, continuing to smile warmly.

"Thanks so much, it means a lot to me, mom," I told her.

She embraced me before disappearing in a flash of flames.

Then, Hades, Apollo, and Hephaestus blessed me. Then, somebody squealed.

"OOOOooohhh! I WANNA BLESS HIM!" Aphrodite squealed.

"NO! DON'T!" I screamed, trying to run away. Needless to say, I failed. A cloud of pink perfume surrounded me. I started to cough, and then Aphrodite summoned a mirror for me. I had more muscles, and my features were more defined. _Wonderful._ Oh, and I had a black cloak with a sea green lining that covered my eyes so that just my mouth would show. It looked pretty badass.

My father just congratulated me, and increased my water powers to that of his level. I was happy with it.

Then it just left me and Artemis. I looked around nervously.

"Where do I meet you?" I asked nervously.

Artemis looked amused. "Meet me in Yellowstone Park." She replied.

"Okay…" I said trailing off for some reason. She flashed off, and then I realized that I had this feeling about where she was in my head. I'll be honest, it was quite odd.

After about fifteen minutes of flying, I saw some smoke from a fire. _Bingo._

 **Artemis POV**

After flashing off of Olympus and to my camp, I gathered the hunters around the campfire.

"Hunters, I have bad news. We have been assigned a _male_ guardian for the hunt by Zeus.

Immediately, shouts of protest were heard from the older hunters.

"Girls, quiet down." I instructed.

"But we swore off the company of men!" Phoebe shouted. _Oh yeah_ , _she's one of the biggest man-haters I have._

"He is one of the best males I know however." I said reassuringly.

"Who is it?" Thalia asked

"Perseus Jackson," I replied, to which Thalia's face lit up.

"And don't worry girls, you can prank him all you want." Now _that_ got them going.

"That's not very nice." A voice said from inside a shadow.

Instantly, everybody except me had their bows drawn.

Then, Perseus stepped out of the shadow. "Milady, I'd rather be welcomed rather than have about 30 pointy objects pointed in my direction." He said.

"Girls, this is our guardian, Perseus Jackson." I clarified.


	4. The Mistake

**The reviews have been incredible for this story, thank you so much!**

 **Artemis POV**

"Percy!" Thalia shouted and bounded over to him to hug him.

"You dare touch our lieutenant, _boy?_ " Phoebe snarled. _Yeah, it'll take a while for her to warm up to Perseus._

Percy raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"I-I" Percy stuttered.

"We're just friends, gods." Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway girls, as I was saying before Perseus arrived, he will be doing our chores for us." I told them.

The girls shouted in glee.

Percy groaned. "You didn't think I would let you live here for free did you?" I asked, my anger rising.

"No, but I can tell that I have more than just laundry to do judging by the hunters' glee."

He responded. _Maybe he isn't as stupid as he looks._

"You are correct, and girls you are dismissed, Perseus, come with me." I said.

 **Percy POV**

 _Damn, Artemis is beaut- CAN'T BE HAVING THOSE THOUGHTS ABOUT A_ MAIDEN _GODDESS! I'm bound to get heartbroken if I get too attached to her._ I thought.

After following Artemis back to her tent, she turned around and handed me a list which I presumed was the chores list.

 **Artemis POV**

"You will have to do laundry, sharpen arrows, sharpen knives, make breakfast, lunch and dinner, and you will have to train with me to practice with your godly powers." I told him. Then, he took the list and set out.

Then I started to think about Perseus. _He never gloats, even though he has so much to gloat about, and he's so cut- Okay, stop. VIRGIN GODDESS HERE. APHRODITE!_

 **Percy POV**

The chores were hard. And that's putting it simply.

I walked over to the river and noticed a mound of clothes, and a box on the side clearly labeled 'Undergarments'. _Stay away from those!_

Plus, I noticed that 1/6 of the clothes were punk clothes. _Thalia… …You have a problem._

I figured that since I was a son of Poseidon that I could swirl the clothes around in the water, and it was somewhat of a recreation of a washing machine. After taking five minutes to find the clothesline I pinned all the clothes there to dry. All of this took about 30 minutes, and then I went off to find Artemis to tell her I was finished. When I got to Artemis' tent it was around 2:30 P.M. I knocked on the pole and she walked out.

"Asking for a break already I assume?" Artemis asked.

"I uh, came to tell you I finished." I told her sheepishly.

She stared at me for a second. "What did you just say?" She questioned.

"I finished" I said again, slowly this time, as if saying it to a 2 year old.

"That's impossible! My best hunters take at least two hours to do all of that laundry!" She shrieked.

"Well I didn't finish all of it-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Aha! So you didn't finish it all!" She accused.

"I didn't do the undergarments because I didn't have a death wish." I told her.

She zoned out for a few seconds, and I could tell she was debating against herself.

 **Artemis POV**

My respect for him soared at that moment. Most men would want to touch the undergarments because they're perverts. Then again, he isn't like most men.

"Okay, most men would've touched them, and I thank you for not doing so. I will get some of my hunters on that immediately. Alright, back to your chores." I said, making a shooing motion."

He grinned. " _Whatever you say, Arty,"_ He mumbled.

"I heard that!" I yelled.

"I know you did," He said, smiling.

I blushed a little. Thankfully he didn't notice.

"Urrrghhh!" I yelled.

He grinned as he walked away to do the other chores.

 _I cannot be feeling like this. I am a maiden goddess! I can't fall for somebody! Regardless if he is one of the best, if not the best man there is out ther- Okay, stop! I need to distance myself from him. Even if I do become really mean towards him, it's all for the sake of distancing myself._ I concluded.

 _ **Time Skip 3 Months**_

 **Percy POV**

These past few months have been hard. Not very many hunters have warmed up to me, and ever since the day after my first day of chores, Artemis has been really cold towards me, and it's starting to affect me.

Anyway, I had just served dinner about 10 minutes ago to the ungrateful hunters, and only Thalia and about 3 of the younger hunters told me what they wanted with even a hint of politeness. I was finishing my pizza, and I decided to head off to the lake. Oh, and since I was blessed by Aphrodite, I could change my clothing to that of anything I wanted. I changed into some sea green swim trunks and hopped into the cold water. After swimming for around 20 minutes, I got bored and hopped out of the river and onto the bank.

" _Why does Artemis hate me?"_ I muttered. Then, I felt a presence behind me.

"Yes, milady?" I asked.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked in complete bewilderment.

"God of the hunt, at your service," I said lazily.

"Oh, right," She said more to herself than anyone else.

"I just came down here to look at the lake, it's really beautiful at night" She said. Oh, and I forgot to mention that it's 8:47 at night.

"I agree with you on the beauty of the lake" I told her.

"Well, I heard what you said, and there is a reason as to why I'm being so cold towards you," She said.

She looked like she was about to tell me a big secret.

"I have something to tell you too. I'll go first." I said looking her in those beautif- _She'll never reciprocate those feelings, Percy!_ My conscious argued. _Screw it._ I told my conscious.

"What I wanted to tell you is that I-" I took a deep breath. "I kind of really like you, and I know that you'll never share those feelings bu-" I was cut of by a pair of warm soft lips on my own, and my eyes widened. We pulled apart, and she started to speak.

"Don't ever speak about this ever again," She stated coldly. _Dang, her mood shifted in a complete 180._

"But-" I started to say, but was cut off, yet again.

"Go guard the camp, _boy,"_ She sneered, but I could tell it wasn't a real sneer. Her face held resentment for a moment, before she turned her head and walked away.

" _Eh, my life Is a mistake anyway,"_ I mumbled. I could tell she heard, and she stopped for a split second before continuing to walk back to her tent.

 **Pertemis has started! Woot woot!**


	5. Bad News

**Just so you guys know, there may be a few days in between each chapter, as I am pretty busy with things, and that I would never abandon this until I felt that it was complete. On with the story.**

 **Artemis POV**

I leapt at him and kissed him. Percy, sorry, Perseus probably could've heard my mind screaming no, but it just felt right. Almost as if I was meant to be with him. Then again, it was most likely Aphrodite influencing my thoughts. _I am going to kill that slut when I go to Olympus._ I pulled away from him, and my attitude dropped a good 50 degrees.

After talking to him, I felt like a dirty male. I started to walk away before I faltered when I heard the words that made me regret speaking to him like I did.

" _Eh, my life is a mistake anyway,"_ He muttered under his breath.

My eyes started to tear up, and I tore through the forest at top speed back to my tent, not stopping for anyone, or anything.

I zipped into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

 **Percy POV**

I sat at the lake looking at it glumly. Again, I had had my heart broken by a woman. And yes, I get it, she's a _maiden goddess,_ but she had initiated the kiss, and made me feel as if she felt the same way about me. Clearly, she didn't think about her actions, and she ran off.

I started to head to my tent, but when I was in the middle of the camp, I placed a sentry down. (I had a lot of minor domains, and guardians and sentries were one of them). It would immediately place a barrier down around the camp that would last just long enough that I could get there if need be. You might be wondering, where would I be if I was setting up a sentry? Well, I was sleeping at the bottom of the lake. Quite frankly, I don't care.

 _ **Time Skip 5 Hours**_

I woke up to an alarm sounding near the camp. _Shit._ I ran as fast as I possibly could back to camp, and I saw the purple barrier activated and the alarm was wailing. All of the hunters were slowly trudging out of their tents, but they perked up when they heard the alarm sounding. They immediately grabbed their bows and ran over to _her_ tent. And yes, I may be disrespecting her but she did break my heart, so…

Thalia knocked quickly and Artemis walked out looking sad. Her eyes looked red and puffy, probably from crying. _Wait… no, it couldn't be… She couldn't be crying because of me, could she? I'll worry about that later, I have enemies to face._ We locked eyes for a second before turning to look at the threat before us. There were a few _drakons_ , and some _empousai,_ but the main threat was the ogres and the _laistrygonian_ _giants_. In total, there were about 500 monsters, and it wasn't going to be easy to slay them all. But then, to our horror, none other than Hyperion stepped in front of the army. _Simply wonderful._ I thought.

"Ah, at last I can destroy the pesky hunters," Hyperion bellowed.

"Listen here maple syrup; you're not destroying anybody today. Not on my watch!" I yelled back.

"Perseus Jackson, what a _pleasant_ surprise," He said with mock happiness. In all honesty, it looked like steam was coming out of his ears from my comment. I guess I really did have a knack for infuriating my enemies.

 **Artemis POV**

I smiled a little at his comment. Then, I remembered the situation we were in. No less than five seconds later Hyperion signaled the monsters to attack. My hunters were picking off monster relatively quickly, but Perseus was a beast. _I suppose he did hold off Kronos, so…_ Percy hacked, slashed, and utterly destroyed the army. Within fifteen minutes, there were a few stragglers that my hunters picked off. Hyperion not having participated in the battle looked fairly surprised, as he thought that his army would easily destroy us. _I guess we really did need a guardian._ Hyperion yelled in rage and then charged at Percy. Hyperion thrust his spear at Percy, and Percy sidestepped and slashed at Hyperion's exposed shoulder. Hyperion roared, and tried to run him through with his spear again, but Percy was experienced. The battle raged for a few minutes, and by then both of the participants had minor cuts on their body, and Hyperion had a huge gash that was leaking ichor across his chest. After another couple of minutes, I stepped in. Hyperion grinned and thrust his spear at me, but I sidestepped, but then I realized that it was a feint. I crumbled to the floor and tried but failed at standing. Hyperion thrust his spear at me to finish me off, and I noticed there was a green tinge on the spear tip. _Poison!_ Midway through thrusting the spear Percy jumped in the way of the spear, but on his way there he severed Hyperion's head off.

Now it was his turn to crumble to the floor.

"Percy!" I shouted and the adrenaline pumping through my body allowed me to jump up and run over to check on him. He was bleeding ichor very quickly, and his eyes started to glaze over and then they closed.

"APOLLO!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Hey lil sis, what's u- OH MY GODS WHAT HAPPENED?!" He yelped as soon as he saw Percy.

"I'll take him back to my palace to treat him," He assured me.

"I'm coming with you!" I yelled.

"Ooh, has Arty found _loooooveeee_?" Apollo asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I felt my cheeks heat up, and they were probably a deep shade of red by now.

"No, he's my guardian, and he saved me yet again, so I feel obligated." I told him. It was partially the truth.

"Okay," He said knowingly, and we both flashed off to his temple.

 _ **Time Skip 45 Minutes**_

Apollo walked in with a grim look on his face. I assumed he had seen the results of his test. Percy was lying on the bed beside me with a deep hole in his stomach. I had fresh tears in my eyes at the thought of him dying, or even worse, fading.

My stomach clenched and tears started to flow freely down my face when I heard what Apollo had to say.

"There's not much hope left, Hyperion's spear was coated in the world's strongest poison, and it was exposed to Percy's bloodstream," He paused.

"Artemis, I'm sorry, Percy is going to fade."


	6. The Saying

**Artemis POV**

Those words hit me like a sack of bricks. Percy was going to fade. Even though I might've been trying to hide it, I really had fallen for Percy and now he was going to fade thinking I hated him. And now I owed him again for saving my life. Once Apollo left, I watched Percy's heart monitor. You see, when an immortal fades, their heart stops, and exactly five minutes later to the second they fade. It was a complex process which I didn't really understand.

 _Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep._

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._ I laid my head on his chest and started to sob.

"I-I finally realized t-that I d-did l-love you!" I sobbed. Then the gears in my head starting grinding.

I started to think about an ancient saying from back in ancient Greece.

" _With true love's kiss, from your deep sleep you shall awake."_ Now it may have just been a saying, but she decided she would give it a try. _But what if I'm not his true love?_ I thought sadly. _Well, as the mortals say, you only live once. I suppose that's only partially true because of rebirth, but what the Hades._

I leaned down and gave him a small peck on the lips.

 _Please just work!_

To my shock and delight, his eyes snapped open.

"Whaaa" Percy moaned groggily.

"Are you okay Perseus?" I questioned.

"I don't-Milady." Percy said, quickly become alert.

I giggled a little.

"Did you just?" Percy asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yes I did, and I strongly advise that you don't tell anybody, otherwise you will be missing a certain body part," I smirked a little as he paled.

"Advice taken," He said quickly.

"Anyway, how did I wake up, I thought I was going to fade," He continued. I started to blush.

"Because I-I k-kissed you," I said, turning beet red. (The reason my face isn't turning golden is because of the mist.)

"Umm, I thought you didn't l-like me like t-that?" He stuttered, his beet red face matching mine.

"I just-didn't know how the relationship was going to work out. After pondering it for a while, then you saved me again so I just threw that pondering out the window," I replied.

"That's nice I suppose," He said sarcastically.

"Thanks for saving me from Hyperion," I said a small smile tugging at the edges of my lips.

"Well, I owe you for saving my life too," He said.

"I still owe you for holding the sky for me," I replied.

"Okay, what now?" He asked.

I pondered for a moment. "I have no idea. We should probably get you cleared by Apollo and then we can return to the hunt," I told him.

"Alright, but where is Apollo?" He asked.

"Right here, and I saw the entire thing, Arty," He said cheekily.

Panic flashed in my eyes. "How much did you see?" I asked quickly.

"I heard his heart monitor stop and I sat in the doorway where you said that you realized that you did actually love him, and then I saw the kiss. It's not everyday you see a maiden goddess kissing someone is it?" He said.

Percy and I immediately paled. _I should've heard him…_

"I won't tell anybody until you announce it but Perce, if you hurt her…" He said leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"I expect nothing less," Percy chuckled.

"Okay, you're cleared," Apollo said looking down at his latest test.

"Bye, Apollo," Percy said.

"See you later, have fun guys," He said winking.

I grabbed his hand to teleport back to the hunt, and I will say that his hand felt like it was made for mine.

Once we got back, the hunters were around the campfire, and the camp looked lifeless. There was no talking, no laughter, and they were just sitting there looking at the ground blankly.

"We're back!" Percy said sarcastically, which in turn caused the hunters to run up to him.

"Brother!" They yelled.

Percy's eyes widened to comical proportions and he looked to me and then back at the hunters.

"Did I miss something?" He asked incredulously. _That was one of the reasons I fell for him. His obliviousness was quite endearing._

"Well, you saved our mistress again so they finally accepted you." Thalia stated.

"Okay, that's nice," He said sarcastically.

Then Hermes came running over to us.

"Zeus wants you two at Olympus for a meeting," He said before running off again.

"Here goes my first meeting," Percy stated.

"Good luck," I said rolling my eyes and grabbing his hand to flash away.

When we appeared in the throne room we headed to our thrones.

"Alright, I'm going to get straight to the point," Zeus started. "Gaea is going to war with us,"


	7. Love

**Artemis POV**

After the meeting was finished Perseus and I left to go back to camp. I wasn't really sure if we were _dating,_ or it was just a one time thing. Either way, I didn't think I was ready for a long term relationship. I didn't think I'd ever be ready. I mean, after all, I am the most renowned _maiden_ goddess. I suppose I will kind of be breaking his heart though, I mean I have kissed him _twice,_ and I don't want to act like a filthy man. Eh, I'll ask him.

"Hunters, gather 'round," I yelled while looking at the blazing campfire.

"Hunters, and Perseus, we are going to camp," As soon as I mentioned Camp Half-Blood everybody's faces fell. However, Perseus' fell the most. _He probably doesn't want to see his ex-girlfriend._

"Don't worry, we can prank all the male campers, along with your ex-girlfriend and the _boy_ she cheated on you with," I said, and the hunters and Perseus suddenly had mischievous smirks plastered on their faces.

However, I soon noticed a sly smirk adorning Thalia's face instead of the mischievous smirk that the rest of the hunters had.

"Is someone getting payback for 'lil ol' Percy?" She asked innocently. I felt my cheeks start to heat up, and I noticed that Percy's face had a red tinge as well.

"Aww, now they have matching red faces!" Thalia squealed.

If possible, our faces turned even redder in reaction to her comment.

" _She is really starting to sound like Aphrodite,"_ Percy said in my head. I smiled a little.

" _Agreed,"_ I said, ending the mental conversation.

"I-I No, I just thought Perseus would've wanted revenge correct?" I asked, to which he nodded, while smiling that beautiful smile of his- Ugh, I need to get my feelings in check.

"Somebody's stuttering," She replied knowingly.

"Ugh! You are impossible!" I snapped playfully.

We all shared a small chuckle at our antics. Wait, did I say antics? Last time I checked, there were never antics in the hunt. Percy really has brought a change upon the hunt. Before him, there were _never_ antics. He's bringing us closer together as a family.

"Alright hunters, pack up!" I said, ushering them away.

"Percy, report to my tent in five minutes," I said quickly making eye contact.

"Will do," He replied, turning around and walking to his tent to pack it up.

 _Here comes the big conversation._

 **Line Break**

I heard a knock on my door, and I my emotions were a mixture of worry and excitement in regards to our upcoming conversation about… _us._

"Come in," I yelled out to him.

When he walked in, I noticed that he looked confused. I guess I did call him in without giving a reason.

"Why did you call me?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk about…erm…" I felt my cheeks getting hotter and hotter with every word that I uttered. " _us"_

"What about u- Oh. OH. That's what you mean," Percy said as realization dawned on his face midway through his sentence. That look of realization slowly turned into a red blush.

"Well, I wanted to know how this would work?" I said in a questioning tone, which I didn't realize I had used.

"After all, I did swear off men altogether," I continued.

"We don't have to get together," He said quietly while looking at the floor. _Was that a tear?_

"No, you'd be heartbroken beyond belief, and I like you too much to do that to you," I told him.

"What if your father found out?" He asked looking up from the floor.

"Even if he doesn't approve, it won't stop us from being together would it?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I'd rather there not be a war over our relationship," He stated blankly. I felt my eyes start to water at the prospect of him not being with me just because of that.

Soon, he noticed this, and he apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't mean in like that, I just don't want you getting hurt," He said quietly while wiping a turn off of my cheek with his thumb.

"I guess we could make this work," He said.

"Good," I replied, and I gave into my impulses and stood up on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips.

He smiled down at me. "I have to go help my sisters pack up," He said and kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the tent. The skin where he kissed me tingled. I reached a hand up and touched it. _I really have fallen hard._

 **Percy POV**

I smiled to myself after walking out of the tent. _I don't know how I got so lucky_. I have the kindest, most beautiful, and amazing girlfriend anybody could ever ask for. In my opinion, Artemis is prettier than Aphrodite. Artemis has natural beauty, as opposed to Aphrodite, who wears 6 pounds of makeup at all times.

"Hey, Percy, why do look so happy? We're going to see _Annabeth,"_ She spat out the word Annabeth as if it left a sour taste in her mouth. To be honest, we have a brother-sister relationship, so I'm not surprised that she wants to hurt the person who hurt me.

"Uh… no reason!" I replied a little _too_ quickly.

Thankfully, she decided not to press.

 **Line Break**

Soon, Apollo arrived in his red Maserati, otherwise known as his sun chariot to take the hunters to camp. At the meeting, Zeus explained that since the hunters were one of Olympus' main forces, we should keep them at camp so that they wouldn't be out of commission if we needed them. I really didn't look forward to seeing Annabeth again. Although, I didn't catch the name of the guy she cheated on me with. On top of that, I really wanted to prank them. Annabeth would be having some sweet dreams when I put spiders in her bed…

"Alright ladies, hop into the bus!" Apollo shouted. The hunters all glared at Apollo as they got on. He probably made comments like calling them 'beautiful' or something like that _way_ too much.

"Thalia's driving!" He yelled out. The hunter's eyes widened. Thalia couldn't drive well if her life depended on it.

Artemis walked out of her tent and stood next to me.

I quickly grabbed her hand and flashed us to the camp.

"Home sweet home," I said venomously.


	8. Camp Half-Blood

**I apologize for the long wait, I've been incredibly busy recently, and of course, I've been reading fan fictions! I hope you enjoy chapter 8! Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Percy POV**

Camp brought back some _bad_ memories. Some were of Annabeth cheating – correction, all of them were of Annabeth cheating. Ever since I joined the hunters I had wanted to find out who Annabeth had cheated on me with. I was going to _propose_ for gods' sake! The hunters and I had planned to prank all of the male campers and Annabeth, and _boy_ did we have some pranks for them! Oh, and you can cue the evil laugh right about… now.

Chiron cantered up to us and welcomed us to camp. "Lady Artemis and Lord Perseus," He said, bowing down. It seems he had been informed about me becoming an Olympian. I smiled.

"I'm still the same old Percy whether I'm an Olympian or not," I told him opening my arms up for a hug. We embraced quickly and then pulled away.

"How is the hunt?" He asked kind of forgetting that Artemis was right next to me.

"It's great! It's much better than staying here. No offense," I added quickly, seeing Chiron's sad look.

"Ooh!" I squealed like a child, and in retrospect I kind of looked stupid being that I am around 6'5" "I have a cabin don't I?" I asked Chiron. He nodded.

"It is in the Olympians section next to the Poseidon and Ares cabins," He told me.

"Oh, and the annual capture the flag game is tomorrow between the campers and the hunters," He directed this at Artemis and then turned back to me. "And I presume that you will be joining the hunters as their guardian?" Chiron asked.

"You are correct," I said flashing a small crooked grin at Artemis.

Oh, I forgot to mention that I had my hood up so nobody could see my face. Especially if that person was _her_.

"Alright," Chiron finished, galloping off to the big house.

"I'm going to see my cabin; do you want to come Arty?" I asked, turning around.

"Sure _Perseus_ ," She said stressing the Perseus part. _I guess I deserve it for calling her Arty…_

We started walking towards the cabins, specifically the Olympian cabins, and we noticed a thirteenth cabin among the standard 12.

It had a sea green trim, which was to be expected due to my heritage, and it had a large symbol on the top. Riptide was going vertically in the middle, and crossing behind it was an hourglass symbolizing my domain of time, and a bow, representing the domain of the hunt. All in all, it was one of the nicer cabins, and Artemis and I started to walk in until we were cut off by a certain grey-eyed blonde-haired girl.

"Excuse me, only the new Olympian and anybody he deems worthy may enter his cabin," Annabeth told us.

"And what if I was that Olympian?" I asked, trying to hide my scowl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you may go," She said and started to turn around.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," I spat venomously.

She didn't say anything and turned back to face me.

"Annabeth Chase," I said.

"Yes my lord?"

"You may go," I grit my teeth.

"No, I'm going to stay; I want to see how you like the cabin! After all, I designed it!" She squealed like an Aphrodite girl.

"Go away before I turn your blood into a gas!" I yelled, as I flared some of my power to 'sway' her decision. (It was enough power to make a normal demigod piss themselves).

This got her going and she ran as fast as she could to the Athena cabin. Most likely to change her pants.

"Gods she is annoying!" I exclaimed to Artemis.

"After meeting her for the first time, I agree with you," Artemis said.

We walked inside, and it was decorated similarly to the Poseidon cabin, but with some hourglass decorations, and my adventures as a demigod.

"Wow, this place is amazing. It's too bad that no demigod of mine will step foot here."

"Why won't a demigod of yours step foot in here?" She asked looking up to meet my eyes.

"Because I would never cheat on you," I said, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"You better not, otherwise I might have to castrate you," She said jokingly.

"Well, we should meet up with the hunters to plan some pranks for the campers," I said which earned me a mischievous smile from Artemis.

 **Line Break**

"Alright so I say we can prank the Apollo cabin by painting it black," Thalia stated with a sadistic grin.

"That will be hilarious!" I complimented.

"Then we can paint the Aphrodite cabin," Thalia started.

"Black!" I blurted out.

"Good idea! I was going to say we could paint it a sickly shade of green, but black is even better!" Thalia yelled. To be honest I was surprised that nobody had confronted us, as they could probably hear us yelling. Then again, they were the hunters, and people _do not_ mess with the hunters.

Suddenly, the lunch horn was blown.

"Off to lunch hunters!" Artemis told them.

"Do you want to sit at the big table with me?" Artemis asked, turning to me once all the hunters had left for lunch.

"Of course," I told her and kissed her cheek.

Then we walked out of cabin 8 and put up our usual façade that betrayed nothing romantic between us.

I turned to face Artemis. "I'm the god of heroes now, and I guess the demigods should be introduced to their 'king'" I got even closer to her. "And their soon to be queen."

Her face turned bright red. "We're not speaking about our relationship to them!" She yell-whispered. "And was that a hint at a proposal?" She asked lovingly.

"Maybe," I told her and winked.

 **Line Break**

We walked into the dining pavilion, and instantly all talking ceased.

Whispers about who I was started circulating the room until Chiron stamped his hoof calling for attention.

"This is the new Olympian, and you will treat him with respect, as he is now the 'king of all demigods' which all of you are, and it would be wise to respect your king." Chiron told the campers.

"I bet I can best him!" An arrogant voice came from the Apollo table.

"Octavian, he is also the god of swordsmanship, and he would probably wipe the floor with you in under thirty seconds," Chiron said honestly. **(AN: I'm putting Octavian in this for the laughs)**

This didn't stem his arrogance however, it actually fueled it. This kid really is dumb.

Octavian the dumbass scoffed. "I can still beat him. I'm the best swordsman this camp has ever seen!" He boasted.

"Silence, legacy of Apollo," I said angrily, with an undertone of if-you-duel-me-I-will-kick-your-ass.

This finally shut the retard up, but he gave me a look that said meet me in the arena after lunch.

I cracked a sadistic smile. In all honestly it looked pretty creepy, as I had my hood up and people could only see my mouth. A contributing factor to the creepiness was the glow of green that my eyes gave off.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hey mom, I've been told that my eyes have flames in them, and I'd like to know why?" I asked my wonderful mother, Hestia._

" _Since you are my son, your eyes are like that. When you are happy you have a light flame, and when you are angry you have large flames in your eyes, and when you get extremely angry the fire in your eyes turns into Greek fire," She told me._

" _Thanks mom," I said, and turned to leave her palace._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **Line Break**

I had just finished eating at the big table next to Artemis, and I think people were pretty surprised that a male was sitting next to Artemis without being turned into a pincushion by her or her hunters.

I was currently at the arena decimating all of the automatons on their highest difficulty that Hephaestus had made himself, and everybody around me was watching in awe. Apparently nobody had ever been able to match the automatons, and here I was wiping the floor with them.

Suddenly, a massive 40 foot tall woman rose up from the ground on Half-Blood Hill.

She looked like she was made of mud, and she was wearing a robe made of grass. She had a sleepy face, with closed eyes. I guessed she was Gaia.

She started to speak… without moving her mouth. It was almost like the sound radiated off of her.

"Gods and demigods, Olympus and your camps shall be destroyed, surrender now and your deaths shall be painless…" She told us looking out over the camp with closed eyes. Then, she spun into the ground and disappeared like a drill.

 _Wonderful._

 **There we go! That was my longest chapter yet, and again I apologize for the wait on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and just a side note, any flames will be used to bake delicious blue cookies! (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
